


lit a fire with the love you left

by varulve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from an anonymous user: "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lit a fire with the love you left

It’s never I love you, with Frank. Those words are too tarnished to fall from his split lips. He thinks - he knows - he does love her, but those words bring a coppery taste of a time past to his mouth. Fear, holds him back, but he tries to show it in other ways. 

“We used to go to this ice cream shop,” he says one day, a far away twinkle in his eye. “Whenever I came back from a tour, after the tears were shed and hugs were had, and all that shit,” he sniffed a little, brow twitching down trying to keep the cold ebb of pain from welling into his chest. “It was always there, you know, a way to ease myself back into being at home. Something to ground me, to remind me, that I’m safe. It was as much a treat for the kids as it was for me,” she was hooked on his every word. He could feel the way her eyes had grown softer, wider, and he was sure she was trying to bite back tears.

That’s not what he wanted, he just was trying to show her, “it closed down sometime between when I left the last time and when I got back. Kids were crushed, my old lady too, but nah I said it was the perfect chance for an adventure. We could find a new place, somewhere with a different meaning because I wasn’t leaving them again.” A bittersweet ache began to blossom in his chest but he smiled, forced it away. “We found this new place, and it sucked, god the ice cream was miserable and we just…lost it. You know? Full blown like ice cream shooting out our noses laughter,” he shook his head at the memory, catching her eyes again as she started to laugh as well.

“I was lucky, you know, Vermont’s small as shit to begin with but…Fagan’s Corner was like 45 minutes - maybe an hour - away from the Ben & Jerry’s factory. My parents would take us there as a special treat when the weather became unbearable. So I was spoiled with good ice cream,” she grinned at Frank as she leaned against him, his arm draping around to pull her closer. 

It’s never I love you with Frank, but it’s moments like these, swapping secrets and memories from lives that no longer belong to either of them, he knows he loves her.


End file.
